The Town of Evil Story from Minecraft
In some versions of Minecraft there is a 1 in 154,067 chances that a creepy village will spawn in Minecraft. The weird thing is the book that can be found in a chest in a destroyed house in the village. The following blocks,items and mobs can be found: Blocks And Items *Nether Blocks *Nether Fences *Nether Stairs *Cobble Stone *Pumpkins *Gravel *Red Stone Torches *Book And Quill *Glass *Water *Juke Box *Chest *Paintings, And Tripwire Hooks Mobs *Killer (Creepy village only.) *Rake (Caves only.) *Slender Man (Creepy village only.) The "Town Of Evil" Book In real life, a guy suddenly went missing one day. No one knows what happened to him. The guys friend (canemaster76) used is his computer and notice that Minecraft was on there so he tried it out. The guys friend plays Minecraft a lot and he notices that there is very weird stuff going on in Minecraft. He went to open a chest and found a book called "Why I'm Missing." (AKA "The Town Of Evil") Here is what it said. "There was a chill in the fog. Nothing but fright. Tears went and the night begun. A black house to the left and the right and three in sight. One on the hill that gave me fright. As i went it got colder and scarier. The hairs on my back stood up and I let out an awful scream. A floating jack-o-lantern with a blue coat and scary face. It went up to me and said, "You can't leave now." Then it disappeared into the stream of fog. Hours went by. I was lost in this small town and i could not find a way out. Scary music kept playing the whole time.I could not find out where it was coming from. Its still been forever and still know light. All I could see was lots of fog and black houses. I went into all of them and no beds. I guess i will just sleep on the hard cold floor. I woke up and it was still night. I looked at my watch and it kept spinning all around. The jack came back hours later and said. "To leave you must give me your soul." I knew it was the only way out. So I did it. "Yes I'm free!" I said to myself. Wait what? I'm still here. Oh well, at least my spirit lives forever in this wasteland of spook and fright. I can only imagine who's next." So the book is saying how the guy died in real life. But how did this book get into Minecraft and why is this village in some versions in Minecraft? A theory is that the guys spirit is hacking some peoples Minecraft and putting strange stuff in them. History The first sighting of the creepy village was on September 7th 2012. The user canemaster76 posted his experience with this creepy village on the Minecraft Forums and he got accused of lying by the people on the forums. On September 14th a user named rockdude07 on the Minecraft Forums said he found a village that looks just like the one that canemaster76 saw. The people on the forums also said he was probably lying too. Later in the month more and more sightings where reported about the creepy village. A total of 27 sightings where reported in September. On October 2nd 2012 many people contacted Mojang about the creepy village. Mojang responded with: "This is completely false. We would have told people if we put a creepy village in Minecraft. This is just another false Minecraft rumor like the Herobrine story." So some people hacked the Minecraft files to see if there is a creepy village spawning in Minecraft. They came up empty handed. The user koopalazer9000 on the forums said he has encounter the creepy village and he saw new creepy looking mobs. He said: "I seen a tall man in the village that looked like the slender man then I saw some sort of killer then when I looked in the caves I saw a weird four legged creature." After his encounter he sent is Minecraft files to WheresMahBlanket and WheresMahBlanket is known for hacking computer related things. WheresMahBlanket found a structure that can spawn rarely. The files said: '''Spawn_rate_1-154,067 Spawn 112 item ID. '''Some people think that Mojang did put in the creepy village with out telling anyone. So it remained a mystery until October 15 where it was announced that the Creepy Pasta mod had a secret update that added the creepy village, however this update lasted August 28-September 16. It;s no longer a mystery anymore but the at hour of the mod has not mention the creepy village at all. Side Effects Once you find the creepy village and leave, a lot of weird stuff will start to happen to Minecraft. Such as random structures made out of stone and strange creatures that spawn in the over-world. The following side effects are: *A weird stone structure with red stone dust inside. *A grey creature that walks on 4 legs will rarely spawn in caves. *Slender Man will sometimes rarely spawn in the creepy village. *Houses in the creepy village will randomly catch on fire. *A killer that looks like a dead person will sometimes spawn in the houses in the creepy village. *Sand in the ocean will glow.